Final Fantasy Freedom
by crazypool
Summary: A Final Fantasy 8 fanfic that shows how life goes on for Squall and friends. A new threat arises.(Chapter 4 now up)
1. Indroduction

Final Fantasy 8 Fanfiction

Freedom

**Chapter 1**

The threat to Earth has been destroyed thanks to these six people. I cannot thank you people enough for what you have done for this world. I would like to each hand you all medals for your service. First the leader of this operation Squall Lionheart!" A lanky boy about 18 years of age walked from the shadows. His skin was pale white while his wavy hair seemly covered a scar so visibly placed on his forehead. He wore a black jacket with a white puffed hood. A silver chain of the most powerful GF Greiver hung from his neckline. As he walked towards the gold platform to the thousands of people on the streets of Deling his red belts that hung from his black pants made clinging noises. The thuds from his boots could be heard as he approached the platform.

At the platform was the newly appointed Deling dictator Vinzer Pollini. He wore an expensive black suit with a white shirt tucked in behind. He was an old enough man about in his 40's but still had a long black ponytail that hung lazily down his neck. When he spoke, he spoke loud and commanding. His piercing green eyes scanned the crowd around him as he continued to speak

"If it were not for your bravery and exquisite use of the gunblade we would not be here now. So Squall I present you with a gold statute of a gunblade. It is specially made craved from the finest Deling blacksmiths and we hope that this can show you our incredible gratuide towards you and your crew." Vinzer handed him the statue with a wide grin on his face. He held his right hand out and turned towards the awaiting media. Squall was taken back by the bright flashes but kept an akward smile as he shook the mans hand. The gunblade specialist nodded and walked back to join his peers.

"Behind every good man is a good women. This women don't need much of an indroduction. She is General Caraway's daughter, the lovely Rinoa Heartilly!" Vinzer Pollini said as he turned round to applaud the women. Out from the back came Rinoa hopping about waving at the crowd. She wore a beautiful silk white dress that laid bare her milky white shoulders. She was a very petite figure about 5"4. She had lovely black hair with brown highlights and her eyes were big, cheery and brown. She was presented with a white gold projectile weapon.

"This weapon is called The White Angel. It's white gold case makes it impossible to break. It's made from the rarest of the rare. Rinoa Heartilly thank you." He presented the weapon to the misty eyed women. She graciously accepted by hugging the dictator. She then ran back to Squall to show him the beautiful weapon.

"This man don't need no weapons. No all he needed was his fists of rage. He was the only one who had no weapon but still fought. Zell Dincht come out please." As the crowd cheered a spikey blonde hair kid ran to the platform nearly knocking Pollini of the stage! The boy was small but was built like a tank. He had a tattoo on the side of his face baring a black tribual sign. He wore for the occasion a black suit but nearly ripped it from his chatotic entrance. He hopped and jumped round the stage punching the air. After nearly two minutes he died down and awaited his award.

"Zell for your contribution to saving the world I present you with these. This hard gloves made from Armodamise skin. Also you will notice the shape in front is made from ruby's the most expensive." Zell looked at the gloves and nearly burst from emotion. The tattoo he had on his face was transferred also to the gloves and were made from bright red ruby's. He then shook Pollini's hand so tight nearly breaking the dictators's hand. He punched the air again before running off back to join the rest.

"This women's story shows she always had the potential to do something so big as to save the world and look she did. A SeeD Instructor by the age of 16. My next award goes to Quistis Trepe!" Next a tall women with blonde hair poked out from behind. She wore a beautiful blue dress that rested down by her ankles a slit down the side to show the odd flash of her pale smooth legs. Her bright blue eyes enlarged by the glasses she wore could hide her excitement well unlike the previous two.

"My award to you Miss Trepe is this special made whip. The tip of the whip is powered by blue magic and can increase damage to your attacks. The handle is made from special materials and when your body is hurt will turn a different colour and automatically heal you through your blue magic powers" Quistis bowed courtesy and give a quick smile to the Deling dicator.

"Every squad needs a marksman, a sniper and it is here on these streets were he begun his quest. Irvine Kineass will you come out here please." A tall tanned man walked from the back. He wore a full cowboy suit including a cowboy hat all light brown in colour. His hair was exact to Pollin's expect it was brown in colour.

"Irvine Kineass behold a new advancement in Gun technology. I call it the The Ripper. It has the aim of a sniper rifle but also red laser which can turn to invisible mode and only seen by the holder of the weapon through the aim. It is also indestructible and can fire rounds and rounds of ammo at one time. This award also includes a 15 rounds of Ultima Ammo. The most rare destructible ammo in the world." Irvine winked at the leader and then turned to appreciate the female population of the crowd. He winked at a nice blonde lady at the front row and then walked to the back.

"We must not forget that this mission was by far not without it's losses. Unfortunately the lives that were lost at Trabia Garden will always be in our minds and we hope that the Trabia inicdent may be a lesson for all of the evil of this world. My next guest will know who lost their lives there and has worked tiresly to rebuild it. Selphie Timmit!" A very small women of about 5"3 walked out. She wore a yellow dress that didn't even reach her knee's. She had lovely green eyes and wore a yellow hair band in her hair. She walked quietly out which was odd comparing that she normally was a small ball of energy.

"Selphie as you know Deiling City has tried it's best to donate whatever possible to the cause. So what I give to you is this." Pollini extended a exact model of Trabia Garden. The outside was made of a silver material and every detail was caught with exquisite attention. The model was fairly big and Selphie struggled to lift it. Zell came out to give her hand in lifting the model.

"Oh and Selphie I have donated 650,000 gil to the Trabia Rebuilding Scheme so a new garden should be constructed fairly soon." Selphie let go of the model and hugged Pollini who was smiling warmly. In the background Zell struggled to keep the model up. Selphie walked to the back to meet the others. She was now grinning widely. She had spent the past 2 weeks raising money but was nowhere near her target but now she had exceeded it.

The saviours of the world walked together out to the crowd as Pollini walked aside clapping. Thousands of balloons fell as the crowd cheered loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Squall looked at the peaceful landscape ahead of him. The lights of Deling could be seen brighten the dark night. The moon lazily looked over the place. Squall always came here after a party or an award ceremony, it was a secret place that Rinoa and him had found and eventually shared their first kiss. The peace and quiet was always welcomed too. Since the group had saved the world, parties were the norm. The gunblade specialist hated the events and just wanted to go back to being a SeeD but since the battle of Ultimecia the world had become a peaceful place. The missions had dried up.

_"Not that I mind that there is peace but..." _his thoughts were interrupted

"Hey Squallie" his icy-blue eyes turned to notice the most beautiful women to him. Rinoa Heartilly still wearing the white dress she wore for the ceremony stood happily in front of him. He merely nodded at the girl and went back to the peaceful view.

"I knew you would be here" she happily observed.

"...Whatever" was Squall's robotic reply. Although he had openly admitted his feelings to Rinoa he still was anti-social and had that catch-phrase

_"He probably wants to be alone"_ Rinoa thought to herself. Not wanting to bother him she turned to leave but was stopped by Squall voice.

"Come over here" he proclaimed. Rinoa walked towards her knight. He embraced her with a hug and they both looked over the view happy in each others arms.

**oOOo**

Zell was in the library. The library was one of the smallest area's in the garden. It consisted of a few shelves with books. A receptionist area with one computer. The walls were the same light blue colour around the whole garden. Behind the shelves was a reading area. It simply consisted of a big table and a couple of chairs. Zell was talking to the receptionist. Her name was Maria. She a lovely black hair with pigtails. She was cute looking and had lovely blue eyes. Her skin was pale and smooth. She was about 5"7.

"What ya think?" Zell questioned while showing her his new gloves.

"There lovely Zell. Are they real?" she asked noticing the ruby's on the gloves.

"Rare of the rare I was told." he let her feel the ruby's smiling proudly.

"They are beautiful." Maria observed.

"Oh ya while I'm here I going to need to ask you to delay my books. You see with all the parties and ceremony's I haven't had time to bring them back and..." he quickly explained. The librarian struggled to take in all the information.

_"It doesn't matter Zell. You can be as late as you want. I'm so in love with him. I should ask him now_" she thought to herself

"It that all right Maria?" Zell asked noticing she had gone off to a trance of thought.

"hmmm... Oh my yeah sure it's okay Zell anything for you." she replied embarrassed.

"_Oh my god I didn't just say that did I. Anything for you? Now he may think I'm a slut" _she un logically observed.

"Thank you Maria. I got to go now show off my gloves to more people. I'll bring those books back whenever I can. Thanks again" He lent his hand on her shoulder in a thankful fashion and then sped out the door. Maria noticed him leave and sighed.

"Just ask him all ready!" the librarian turned to notice a cadet had seen the whole thing. The blonde female cadet walked over to Maria.

"He would never go with me. I am librarian and he is one of the saviours of the world. He could get any women." she sheepishly replied.

"You never know hon unless you ask."

"I suppose" she then smiled at the cadet and then turned back to her computer thinking to herself.

**oOOo**

The training area was a massive artificial jungle. It was habituated by real monsters and was not to be taking lightly. The biggest monster of the lot was the the T-Rexaur. Only about 8 inhabited the center as if there was more they could have killed the rest of the species that also lived there. The T-Rexaur was about 30 feet tall had orange scaly skin with purple marks that scarred it's body. It's teeth could bite through anything and it also could use the magic Quake. If you defeated a T-Rexaur on your own you were known throughout Balamb Garden as a great warrior. Irvine Kinneas was now looking for the giant dinosaur. The center had a Jurassic Park feel to it as Irvine looked at the high voltage powered security fences. This meant the the monster could not escape unless those gates crashed. Irivine went through the steel gates and gripped his new weapon tightly. He stepped inside the jungle and straight away the ground rumbled as a defeaning roar could be heard throughout.

"A Rexaur I bet. Lets go cowboy, time for some fun"

A grat walked past ingnoring Irvine. A grat was a plant like creature that had four or five long tentacles. The grat was fairly weak monster and could be easily killed. Irvine decided to test his weapon. He picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the plant monster. The grat immediately registered the attack and began for battle.

"Come on what you going to do?" Irvine encouraging the Grat to fight. The grat swung his long tentacles at the cowboy which were easily envaded. Irvine smiled as he loaded his new gun with some Shotgun ammo. Meanwhile, the Grat prepared to conjure up a Sleep spell. A Sleep spell as the name suggests caused the victim to fall asleep. With the gun loaded Irvine looked through the aimer and let fire the bullets at the helpless creature. Every bullet reached it's mark. The grat lets a gurgle before evaporating into the ground.

"Now on to bigger and better things" Irvine cockily stated to nobody but himself. At the same time the footsteps of a T-Rexaur got closer. The far away tree's were rustling and in a couple of minutes Irvine would most likely be standing toe to toe with the dinosaur.

"Come on baby nothing to be scared off expect a cowboy looking some Rex skin boots" he stated to his future foe. The sound of footsteps now was very close and Irvine nearly fell off balance due to the vibrations of the ground beneath him. The cowboy rubbed his gun and awaited his foe. A roar both screeching and loud nearly blew Irvine away. The tree's shook from the force as Irvine fell on his backside. He got up only to see a giant shadow covering his view. A T-Rexaur stood in front of him his mouth and giant razor sharp teeth drooling in anticipation of his meal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note_- I know the story is progressing slowly but bare with me it will get better.

**Chapter 3**

The T-Rex lunged forward his razor sharp teeth nearly catching Irvine on the leg. Irvine shot a round of shotgun ammo at the monster halting his dangerous progress. The cowboy unloaded a couple more shots at the dinosaur which wasn't really doing much damage. The ground below begun to shook. It was apparent that the dinosaur was beginning to use the magic Quake. The ground underneath Irvine began to break up like a jigsaw. The little pieces of ground began to jolt up causing Irvine to stumble and fall. The dinosaur leaned forward now towering over the body of Irvine. The cowboy had to think fast.

_"I'm going to be this monsters meal if I don't think of something. Wait my Ultima Ammo_" the sniper thought to himself.

He frantically began to search through his coat to find a round of Ultima ammo. It was placed tucked in and strapped inside the brown leather jacket. Meanwhile, the T-Rex roared in victory and his head flew forward about to strike it's prey. Irvine rolled out of the way of the lunge and started to load the deadly ammo into his gun. The dinosaur unmoved by the hard blow he just dealt himself looked up at Irvine who now was looking through the aim of his gun knelt down.

"Good night Rex" he stated to his foe as he pulled the trigger. The monster expecting to be able to handle the shot waited for the bullet. The bullet at incredible speed began to twirl towards the monster. As the bullet approached it just looked like a normal bullet. Irvine began to panic and hoped this would kill his foe. As the bullet approached the monsters purple belly the bullet began to change to a blue-yellow colour. It tore through the belly causing the skin to burn away exposing the insides of the dinosaur. He screamed in pain causing Irvine to block his ears. The cowboy looked down at the monster and smiled. He picked his brown hat up of the ground, dusted it off and placed it back on his head.

**oOOo**

Cid Kramer adjusted his red waistcoat and his tie. He was about to enter the meeting. The meeting was an annual one instated after the Ultimecia Battle. The leaders of each city and village gathered at least once a month to discuss problems and solutions. Cid took of his glasses and wiped them.

_"This crap meetings"_ he angrily thought to himself. After Ultimecia, Cid wanted to spend more time with Matron. He was still headmaster of Balamb Garden but was more part time. Xu decided to take over the paperwork while must newly recruited SeeD's were talked to by Squall. Still though Squall wasn't the most diplomatic so Cid still had to do the meetings every month.

He walked into the room. It was a large room. A round lightblue table dominated the room. It took up more than half the room. The chairs were also light blue but with wierd tribal signs in a yellow colour at the back. The rest of the room was dark but the table had a very bright light in the centre. Cid noticed Laguna Loire The Esthar President was there as was Vinzer Pollini the Deiling Dicator. Timber's independence was finally given to them and newly elected president was Delta Corel. Cid took his seat right beside Loire and awaited the meeting to commence. Pollini stood up and announced the agenda.

"Subject matter number one... Trabia Garden. Now as you all know I have built up Trabia Garden now it may take a few months but progress is good."

"And may I be the first to congralute you on such gracious gifts to the savours." Delta announced.

"They were nice gifts Pollini." Cid stated. The Balamb leader looked to see Laguna was nearly asleep.

"Where is The Shumi Village leader and the WinHill leaders?" Delta asked.

"The Shumi Village and WinHill leader have told us that they will not be attending this months as they have domestic problems to contend with." Pollini replied.

"Anything SeeD can do?" Cid worriedly asked.

"No I don't think so yet anyway." Pollini answered.

"I shall contact them first thing in the mourning to see if any solution can be found. Isn't that why we do these meetings to solve problems and preserve peace between each city and village." Cid announced like he was doing a speech to a group of students.

"Yeah about that there Cid...Ah...I won't be attending these meetings anymore. I step down as Esthar President tomorrow." Laguna looked up at Cid whose face was in shock. The Balamb leader knew as long as Loire was president then Esthar and Balamb were at peace. A new president could upset the balance. A new president could upset world peace.

"But Laguna a new president could upset the balance. Finally Esthar were getting involved in world matters not just there own and now your leaving" Cid couldn't believe it. The esthar president was pretty shocked at Cid's emotional outburst.

"Laguna Loire you have been a great help to the world and for that we thank you." Pollini interupted the proceedings. He shook the hands of Laguna.

"Thanks Pollini and I'm sorry Cid but I want to spend some time with people I hold dear. You understand right?" Laguna looked at Cid with puppy-dog eyes.

'I...I suppose. Good luck Laguna." the headmaster said with shame in his eyes.

"Squall I need to see him soon. I need to tell him something" the now former Esthar President stated. The rest of the meeting was idle chat about affairs. Laguna named out the candidates for the next Esthar elections.

**oOOo**

Selphie looked at the her alarm clock. It was 12:30pm.

"OH MY..I Slept in!" Selphie was alarmed at how long she had slept for. She was the type of girl who loved to get up early in the mourning. It meant she had a longer day. The hyper girl frantically searched her apartment for clothes. She finally picked up a yellow T-shirt and wore a tight black pants. She also put on some white runners.

"KNOCK...KNOCK!" The knock on the door startled Selphie.

"Yes...who is it?" she asked to the knocker.

"It's Quistis hon" was the reply.

"Tee-Hee Quistis I'll be two seconds." She ran over to the door and opened to see Quistis in her battle gear. It was a peach coloured cut off leather top with purple sleeves that seemed detached from the leather top. She also wore a peach leather skirt that went down too her knee's. The skirt also had a black belt which hung from a angle around her waist to her rear. She also wore black boots.

"Why are you in your battle gear?" Selphie worriedly asked.

"Oh I have to go to WinHill with Zell and a couple of SeeD hopefuls. Some domestic issue's so Cid has ordered us to go and check it out. I was just calling to see if you were all right?" Quistis worriedly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Quisty. I just needed some beauty sleep" she cheerfully replied with a smile on her face.

"Okay if you want to talk about anything you know you can talk to me." she looked into Selphie eyes and pointed with her finger in a motherly scolding way. The hyper girl replied by hugging Quistis.

"I'm fine but hungry, lets go to the cafeteria and get some breakf...er...lunch" she bit her lip as she realized breakfast was over about three hours ago and that lunch was now on.

"I just ate sorry hon. I also need to go and round up my group and meet outside the directory. I will see you later Seph" Quistis apoloised

"Don't worry about you big ape, go make SeeD proud." Seph started laughing as Quistis looked back and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Selphie was in the cafeteria. The queue in the mournings was always massive but since it was the afternoon there was none at all. The cafeteria was a small enough place. There was only two chiefs, one would not shut up and the other one never talked. The tiles on the floor of the cafeteria were white, there was a vending machine to the left of the entrance and then at the main area where the food was cooked a curved round table. After you got your meal you walked up a step and you were in the sitting area. The chairs and tables were black and there was only about 8 tables available to sit. Since it was the afternoon there wasn't many people around, in fact only two people sitting at the same table. One was a tall student black coloured skin and was slumped in the chair while the other a small enough student also in his uniform was nearly asleep on the table.

"Hi." Selphie waved at the two SeeD students. The tall student slumped up and smiled. The student beside him was snoring.

"I see you need company." Selphie joked as she sat beside him.

"Yeah we have been training all mourning in the centre. This fellow is lucky he didn't get killed by a T-Rexaur. It's better to just run away. Oh where are my manners. I'm Ruck and this is my mate Robert" he indroduced.

"Pleased to meet I'm Selphie" the hyper girl extended her hand and Ruck shook it.

"I know who you are. You saved the world didn't you?" Ruck smiled.

"Sure am. Well I had little help" she proudly announced.

"A little eh? Squall Leonheart the master of the gunblade pity he is so anti-social."

"HEY! Squall is just a bit shy. He doesn't mean to be so mean" Selphie scolded. Ruck quickly realizing his error apologized.

"It's okay he is just a little misunderstood. Anyway what's your weapon that you use?" the hyper girl asked.

"Oh I use these daggers" He fumbled through his bag and found his weapon. He attached the weapons to his hands. There were brown leather gloves and then a giant steel blade about 8 inches on each hand.

"My father used the same weapons when he was in the Galibida army. His name was Kiros..."

"KIROS!" Selphie shouted out so loud that it temporaily woke up Robert

"Yeah fought alongside Laguna and Ward" Kiros explained in further detail.

"On my gosh I can't believe I didn't see that...you look just like him" Selphie was in shock that she didn't regonize his facial features were almost exact to that of his fathers. Ruck just laughed for a bit. They continued to chat for a while about Laguna and what Kiros was doing now.

**oOOo**

"This is a real exam. It may not be the most dangerous but I want you to be alert at all times, you never know on missions what could happen. I also want professional behavior on your travels in the cars and the the SeeD boats." Squall was talking to the group in that non-emotional way of his. He knew that Quitsis and Zell would be all right but the two novice SeeD's it was there exam and they would have to be told the rules. Zell started to train and was throwing lefts and rights to nobody in particular expect the air. Quistis leaned up on the dictionary. The group was present in the front hall. Squall started to walk in front of the the two students his icy-blue eyes staring down the novices. The gunblade specialist looked into the green eyes of the first SeeD. He was a male looked about sixteen was pale white and lanky. He had long black hair in a pony tail and his weapons was magic use. The second was a blonde haired cadet. She had a very pretty face and had big blue eyes. Her hair extended down to her neck. Her hair although blonde had black hair at the fringe. She smiled as Squall stared her down.

"Your squad leader is Quistis and also good luck." and with that Squall walked of leaving the two cadets pondering his words.

"We have a hour before we leave for WinHill so until then you are dismissed." Quistis explained in an authortive tone. The two cadets chatted idily with each other for a moment before heading off in the opposite directions.

"IRVINE KINEASS JUST BEAT A T-REXUAR!" a shout so loud that it startled both Zell and Quistis. A young boy wearing a blue T-shirt only about eight years old ran down to the two. The yound boy always ran round in circular area around the garden. Behind the kid was Irvine smiling proudly. The cowboy ruffled the kids hair.

"Ah kid it was nothing. Irvine "the hitman" Kineass getting beat by a one hundred year old dinosaur, not likely my friend." It was clear to Quistis that Irvine was now in full bragging mode.

"How did you defeat it?" she asked in rather dull tone hinting she didn't really care.

"Ah you know easy, just battered him with some shotgun ammo and dodged his attacks." Irvine stated while using his index finger as a gun. Quistis had a good read on people and she knew he was lieing so she decided to press the matter.

"That's all...no other outside forces?" she casually asked him with a glare. Irvine cringing other her gaze admitted defeat.

"... and a round of Ultima ammo." Irvine's head hung down now.

"Irvine Kineass you know Ultima ammo is rare and you go and use it to what impress a eight year old!" Quistis wagged her finger scolding Irvine. Zell in the background started to laugh.

"Ultima ammo?" the young kid asked saving Irvine from an all mighty lecture.

"A very rare and powerful ammo. It can kill most things in one shot." Quistis explained to the boy now she was calming down.

"I got to go and ah...do something" Irvine siezing his chance darted away from the former SeeD instructor. Quistis not finished lecturing Irvine chased after him calling him back. Zell looked at the kid and smiled.

"Ah the life of a SeeD"

**oOOo**

Cid Kramer had just arrived back from the meeting and had order a small squad to investigate the WinHill situation. He was in his office. The office was a large enough area. It had a couple of shelves of books. It also had pictures of the orphanage on the white walls and a couple of trophies. The headmaster was sitting by his desk looking over some files of the new recruits that had arrived yesterday. Xu was sitting at a separate desk finishing of some paperwork. On a knock on the door forced Cid to look up.

"Come in." Cid gestured for the knocker to step forward. It was Squall.

"Sir, The squad are dispatching in 30 minutes. Anything else you want done sir?" the gunblade specalist asked.

"No Squall your' re free to go." As the gunblade fighter was about to leave Cid's emergency phone rang. After Ultimecia that phone had never rang. Squall decided he should slow his pace down to see what the problem could be. Xu was now looking at Cid also.

"Hello..." Cid answered.

"_This is a distress call from WinHill...(static) (beep_)" was the reply to Cid. The phone had now gone dead.

"HELLO!" Cid roared down the phone.

"A distress call from WinHill. The phone went dead before I could get answers. That squad who are going to WinHill I want Irvine Kineass and you Squall to go with them. There is a serious problem down at WinHill and we need to find out what it is." Cid ordered.


End file.
